Red Velvet Fever
by 14shadowrose
Summary: Len is starting to have feelings for Kahoko, but what happens when he looses control with her because of his fever he always get by working himself to hard?    Short LenxKahoko
1. Chapter 1

**Red Velvet Fever**

Chapter 1

Len Tsukimori stared down at his golden colored violin as she peacefully lay in her case. His face calm and unreadable, he gently slipped his fingers under her smooth neck and carefully lifted her out of her slumbering cave. He unlocked the bow from his own resting place and tightened the bleached horse hair. Once it was to a perfect tension, he swiftly and gently swung her up on his left shoulder. He shifted a bit to get comfortable before placing the bow on the A string. In a swift stroke he brought the bow down, listening with trained ears to the tone and pitch of the sound. With his right hand he carefully turned the peg so the string pulled tighter, in turn making the sound higher. He did so until it was a perfect A. He did the same with the G, D and E strings. Adjusting them lower or higher to match the perfect sound he had memorized since he was but a child.

"Mr. Tsukimori?" the rough voice of the stage manager asked peeking into the small soundproof room. Sounds of Len's mother's performance pulsed in waves of soft classical notes as it engulfed the room. Len turned around to the stage manager, slipping his violin off his shoulder. "Your mother is almost finished with her selection," he told Len, "Are you ready?" Len nodded.

"I suppose," he answered calmly. On the outside he kept his usual composure, but his insides screamed with nervousness. He wasn't afraid of the crowd. He had been in front of plenty of those. He still believed he was not skilled enough to be playing with a musician like his mother, but she had practically forced him to. She was so skilled and full of emotion.

As Len quickly rosined his bow, his thoughts drifted. Skilled...full of emotion...that was how Hino Kahoko used to play her violin. The very corner of his lips couldn't help but twitch as he remembered when they had played Ave Maria together during the retreat. Every not was perfect...but not entirely matched with the score of the original music. Hino-san's playing held emotion...in turn leading Len to do the same. Even though he would never admit it to any soul...he missed the way Hino used to play. Slowly but surely it had given him a bit of emotion in the notes he played as well.

"Tsukimori!" a hushed voice yelled from the hallway. Len sighed and grabbed his violin, walking out into the hall that led backstage. He was still troubled...but for some reason thoughts of Hino calmed him. Like it always did...

"Have a good day at school, Tsukimori-sama," the driver smiled at Len.

"Thank you," was all he said. Before getting out of the nice car, Len saw the drivers eyes blink in surprise. Len usually didn't say a word to anyone in the morning. Len wasn't normally a morning person but even in the afternoon he didn't speak much to the people his mother had hired to "take care" of him while her and Len's father were on tours. This morning though...he was in an unusually good mood. Hino Kahoko's music had filled his dreams last night. He also vaguely remembered waking up early this morning and playing Ave Maria...at least he though he had played that piece. He had been half-asleep so he really doubted it was a decent enough performance. After he had played, he didn't even properly put his violin away before he fell back onto his bed. Not bothering to put the blankets over him.

Just as he turned the corner to Seiso Academy, he saw Yunoki Azuma's sleep black limo pull up right in front of the gate. Yunoki had always been one to flaunt his wealth. Len on the other hand, liked to keep his a secret. He would rather live a life with his violin and music than one with fame and women.

As Yunoki stepped out of the limo, about ten girls squealed from the sidewalk. Yunoki looked back in the limo with a friendly smile. Len strained to see the face of the person he was motioning too. Usually Yunoki came to school alone...

Suddenly a body stumbled against Len's shoulder. Len's head snapped to his right to see the green haired trumpet player, Hihara Kazuki.

"Sorry Tsukimori!" Hihara exclaimed with his loud, child-like voice as he backed up, scratching the back of his head. Len just sighed and continued to walk past Yunoki's limo. That had ruined his morning...

"Good morning, Tsukimori!" A soft voice called out. Len turned to the voice. Hino's smiling face was beaming at him from above Yunoki's open car door. Len blinked. Why was Hino with Yunoki?

"Hino-san!" Hihara exclaimed as the limo driver shut the door behind Hino.

"Good morning, Hihara-sempai," Hino said to Hihara before turning to Yunoki, "Thank you very much for the ride Yunoki-sempai." Yunoki smiled that annoying smile of his.

"Of course, Hino-san," he said, a lock of his long purple hair slipping from his shoulder. Hino smiled back at him, then noticed Len was still standing a few feet from her. Her smile brightened as she turned to him. Len didn't smile back, even though a part of him wanted to. He just turned around to step through the gate.

As Len walked across the grounds, he couldn't get Hino's innocent smile out of his mind. He glanced up at the large clock located above the main entrance. He still had twenty minutes before he had to be at Music History. He had time to practice a couple songs in a practice room before the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That day after school Len decided to practice on the roof instead of one of the practice rooms. When Len got to the top of the stairs he stood by the door, listening for any other musician. He waited. No sound of Hihara's trumpet or Yunoki's flute or Shimizu Keiichi's cello…or Hino's violin. Why was he slightly disappointed?

He turned the knob and opened the metal door silently. As he walked to one of the concrete benches the door slammed shut. He took a deep breath of the dry hot air. Setting his violin case on the bench, he opened it and took it out, quickly plucking each string to check if it was in tune. The G string was off. Slightly loosening the string, he plucked it again. Perfect. He grabbed his bow and set the violin on his shoulder. He touched the bow to the strings and slowly pushed and pulled it along. He moved his bow to a slow easy rhythm. One that was like child's play for him. As he changed into the quicker part of the song, he blinked in shock. Why had he started playing _this_ song? A little scared of himself he quickly put his violin down, not bothering to put it away properly. That was the second time he had played a song Hino had performed during the compatition. It was _Canon_. Why had he picked up his violin and just started playing? He never did that...he always had every piece, every moment planned out. Perfect. He tangled his long fingers of his right hand in his blue hair, an action he rarely did. What was that girl doing to him?

"Why did you stop?" Len heard from the other side of the rooftop. His eyes widened. That was the very voice he did _not_ want to hear right now. Len's eyes darted to the fair-skinned red head as she slowly made her way over to him. He quickly smoothed his hair back down and hoped he looked like he normally did. Calm and reserved. Honestly he didn't feel that way...the impact Hino Kahoko had on him was almost frightening.

"Do I have to explain my every action?" he asked her, unfortunately softer than he anticipated.

"Of course not," Hino answered as she stopped a few feet from him, "I was just wondering why you suddenly stopped. It was beautiful." Len sighed. He placed his violin properly into the case and locked his bow into it as well. As he closed his blue case Hino asked, "Are you leaving?" He glanced up at her.

"Yes," he answered, picking up his case. He then started towards the stairs door.

"Um...Tsukimori?" Hino suddenly asked. Len let out a silent sigh and turned to look over his shoulder. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Can you help me with my violin again?" she asked.

"I need to get going," he told her. He just really needed to get away from her. Lately she had been all he could think about...he was getting sick over it.

"Please Tsukimori?" Hino asked again, her eyes pleading. He took a deep breath.

"Make it fast," he finally said. Her face brightened up and she quickly opened her red violin case that she held in her hand. She took out her violin and bow.

"I'm still making those scratchy sounds," she explained to him.

Len placed his own case next to the bench and told her, "Play for me." She put her violin on her shoulder and played a few notes. The first three were good, but he almost cringed as her fourth screeched and echoed off the roof into the air. "Hino, relax..." he told her. She nodded with that look of determination on her face that he had come to...

...Love?

What was wrong with him today? He had never felt like this around her before!

He closed his eyes as yet another screech sliced the air. He let out a sigh, calming himself. "Like this," he told her as he reached for the bow. He was aiming to grab it farther up then Hino's hand...but he must has have miscalculated. His pinky grazed her index finger. He instantly felt his face blush and he quickly turned, grabbing his violin case.

"Lesson's over," he told her sharply before storming out to the stairs.

Len slammed the door and leaned up against it, closing his eyes. Never..._never_ had he ever reacted that way in his life! He touched his cheek. It was warm! He covered his face in his hand. That wretched girl...who was she to make him flustered like this?

He wiped his hand down his face as he tried to calm himself. He then took a deep breath before heading down the staircase. He needed to get away from all this stress...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the second chapter! This is my first La Corda D'oro fan fic so I was a bit nervous about it. I've always loved Len! I love how he is so calm and collective! But I thought...what if he really wasn't like that in his mind? Or at least lost that calmness in his thoughts? I can see him freaking out over the smallest touch. He might now show it to Kahoko...but it would still be there.

Well anyway...sorry about my little rant. Please review! I always love to hear from my readers! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3! I was going to do another chapter before the climax...but it didn't turn out too well. xD Well here is Chapter 3 and all it's...um...glory? Idk xD

* * *

Chapter 3

Len's fingers flew across the strings of his violin as he pushed and pulled his bow across the strings as well. His eyes followed the music score as he played. As he continued, his mind drifted yet again to the incident a few days ago with Hino. He felt his cheeks grow red and he missed a couple notes. He grip on his bow tightened and he kept going. The only way he was going to forget about it was if he worked on his skills with the violin. He sped up the tempo, but that didn't challenge him whatsoever. He turned around so he couldn't see the score...maybe he could focus on memorizing the notes instead of Hino.

Len froze. Through the practice room window on the door he saw the one girl he didn't want to see...Hino. As their eyes met, Len saw her gasp and start to walk away from the door. Without thinking before-hand, Len

opened the door and walked out into the hall to see Hino briskly walking towards the doors that led outside.

"Hino," he called. For some reason he felt as if he was watching from outside of his own body. He didn't feel like himself at all...

Hino jumped and turned around. "Tsukimori! Uh...sorry for disturbing you," she stammered, "It's just...well..." She was so cute when she was embarrassed...

"Well?" he asked.

"I...need help again," she answered while avoiding his gaze.

"With your violin?" he asked again. Hino nodded. "Come on," he said. Right before he walked back in the practice room he saw Hino brighten up and quickly run over.

Len closed the door once Hino was in the room. Hino set her violin case down and Len put his violin away in his own case, fumbling with the latch. Hino glanced down at his hands.

"Are you alright, Tsukimori?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he told her. She gave him another glance before flipping the latches of her case open and lifting the lid.

Len suddenly slammed his hand on the lid, closing the case with a slam.

"Tsukimori?" Hino asked confused. He leaned in close to her. She was so beautiful...he had always felt a pull towards her. Maybe it was really love all along?

He leaned his face towards her and whispered, "Kahoko..." Kahoko started to back up a bit.

"Tsukimori?" she asked again, her eyes now wide with fear, He followed her as she backed up more. She spun around to the door but Len was faster. He slammed his hand on the door just as she turned the knob.

"I'm not going to let you leave, Kahoko," he whispered in her ear, "I need to tell you something."

"Tsukimori please..." she pleaded. She backed up from the door and he followed her. He suddenly slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, her back up against the wall. She froze.

"Be still..." he ordered her softly. He leaned in towards her again, taking a deep breath. She smelled of vanilla and lavender.

"Tsukimori-"

"Len," he interrupted her, "Call me by my first name." He looked in her fear filled light amber eyes and gently caressed her cheek.

Kahoko's face suddenly changed to surprise. "Tsukimori...you hand is warm..." she said. Her hand shaking, she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. He leaned into her touch. Her skin was so soft...

"You have a fever!" she exclaimed, "And your sweating! Something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong Kahoko..." he murmured. He took another deep breath. He was feeling dizzy...

"We need to get you home," Kahoko said with concern in her voice.

"No I..." he breathed, closing his eyes to stop the spinning in his head.

He blinked a few times before looking back up at her. His eyes widened, realizing what he was doing. He quickly backed up, a blush on his face that was darker than his fever flush. His side hit the edge of the baby grand piano, causing him to fall to the floor. He covered his face with his hand as Hino sat down next to him.

"Hino go..." he whispered hoarsely.

He heard her let out a small gasp and start to protest, "But-"

"Leave!" he yelled, interrupting her. He heard her quickly get up and run out of the practice room.

Once she was gone, Len relaxed. What had he done? Hino probably heated him now, or even worse...was afraid of him. He took another deep breath before closing his eyes. He was such an idiot...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay here is Chapter 4! I am not super proud of this one actually...maybe the first half. I have to say I really like the very begining between Tsukimori and Tsuchiura :D I hope you like this chapter too! I think the next chapter will probably be the final one. I wanted this just to be a short one. Reviews would be great!

* * *

Chapter 4

"He's right here," A voice sounded in Len's ears. He moaned a bit, not caring to open his eyes. A rough hand touched his forehead.

"He's warm," another voice spoke, "We need to get him to the infirmary and call his parents to take him home." Why won't they just be quiet and let him rest?

"Okay," the first voice said softly. He was pushed to sit up and his arm was wrapped around a strong body. The person next to him stood up, taking Len with him. He moaned again, opening his eyes. He looked up groggily at the person holding him up. It was Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Tsuchiura looked back down at him.

"Let go of me," Len mumbled, intending to sound harsh as he tried to push away. Tsuchiura kept Len's wrist in his firm grip.

"Sorry Tsukimori," he said, "You're going to the infirmary. No exceptions." Tsuchiura gave Len a grin, letting the violinist know that he was going to carry him if he had to. Len glared up at him. Not only because of how stubborn Tsuchiura was, but because Len knew the former soccer player was only "helping" him because Hino had asked him to.

Tsuchiura helped Len to the infirmary was Hino followed, avoiding Len's gaze. From Tsuchiura's friendliness it was obvious she hadn't told him what Len had done to her. The pianist helped him to the pure white cot as Hino told the nurse about his fever. As Len laid his head down, he realized he was thinking clearer than he was earlier.

The nurse came over and told Len to put a thermometer under his tongue. He did so and she walked back to her desk.

"Well I hope you feel better in time for the final selection, Tsukimori," Tsuchiura chuckled, "It would be a pain if you were too sick to perform." Len glared up at Tsuchiura as he turned towards the door and started to walk out. Hino gave Len an unreadable glance before she followed the taller boy. Len swore under his breath, guilt flooding over him.

* * *

"Len?" His mother's voice called as a knock fell on his bedroom door. His eyes fluttered open to see the afternoon sunlight peeking through his light gray curtains. Other than the slits of light, his room was rather dark. He slowly sat up a bit in his bed as the door creaked open. His mother's cheery face peeked in the room. "You have a visitor," she chuckled lightly, her face proud and bright.

Len blinked in confusion. Who would visit him when he was ill?

His mother opened the door further to reveal Hino behind her. Len's eyes widened as he felt his heart speed up, pumping red-hot blood up into his pale cheeks. Hino hesitantly walked in, keeping her gaze down. His mother chuckled yet again and left the door cracked open only a few inches before she disappeared down the hallway.

Len stared at Hino for a moment, shocked that she was here. Wouldn't she want to be as far away from him as possible because of what he had done to her the day before?

Hino glanced up at him and suddenly turned bright red. She franticly looked at anything but him. Len was confused for less than a second before he realized what she was flustered about. His own face turned deep red as well as he quickly grabbed the t-shirt he had taken off earlier in the day. He put it on over his bare chest.

"I...didn't know you were coming," Len said, sitting up and leaning on his headboard.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, Tsukimori," Hino told him as she looked up. He kept her stare for a few moments, and then looked at the strips of sun on the carpet. She was trying to keep a happy face...

"I'm sorry..." he murmured just loud enough for her to hear. There was silence for a moment and Len looked back up at her. His eyes widened in surprise. Hino had walked a few steps closer, a soft smile on her lips.

"It's okay," she answered, "You weren't yourself." He mentally sighed, feeling even guiltier that Hino thought the way he had acted was solely because he had a fever. Honestly...he had feelings for her. Feelings he did not want to recognize until now.

"Hino..." he said glancing at her, then to his plain, cream colored comforter. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely speak.

Both violinists jumped as the ring of a cell phone broke the silence. Hino quickly rummaged though her school bag, taking out her pink cell.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Len looked away, letting her have a feel of privacy while she talked. "I stopped at a friend's house," she spoke, "... He was sick today so I was checking up on him. ... Yes Mom, I'll be home soon." With that, Hino hung up. Len glanced back at her. She smiled at him and he forced himself not to smile back.

"I'm tired," he told her.

"Oh! Okay...I'll see you later," she said. He nodded a watched as she left. He let out a sigh once she was gone and laid his head back down on his pillow. No matter how things turned out...he had to tell her his real feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I coudn't stand the suspense! I just finished writing this about an hour ago and by the time I typed it up, I was like "I have to post this right away!" I am actually very proud of myself for this ending! It might be a surprise for all of you!

I thank all of you for the amazing reviews and for favoriting! I have one other story that you might want to read if you liked my stuff. If you have watched Avatar: The Last Airbender than you will like it. It is called Instinct. I'm kind of at a stand-still with it at the moment though...but I will post soon! I am also working on writing the first chapter of a Naruto fan fic. So I will be posting that (hopefully) soon!

Thank you for reading my rambling! :3 I now present to you the finally of Red Velvet Fever!

* * *

Chapter 5

A couple days after Hino had visited; Len was able to attend Sieso Academy again. As he walked into the gate that morning, he saw Hino right away. She was talking with Shimizu just inside the grounds. The blond boy looked almost as exhausted as Len felt. Len had told his mother that he was fine to go to school, but honestly his body was still weak from the fever. His mind was no longer clouded though.

He walked over to the pair and cleared his throat. Shimizu groggily switched his gaze from Hino to Len. Hino turned her head towards him, her crimson hair swaying. She broke into a smile.

"Tsukimori-san!" she exclaimed. Len's throat tightened as he realized Hino was putting on a good face in front of the blond boy beside her.

"I need to speak with you privately," Len said. He took a silent deep breath, his throat still ragged from being sore for the past four days. Hino nodded and turned to Shimizu.

"I'll see you later," she smiled.

Shimizu blinked slowly and answered, "Bye...Kaho-sempai." With that, the cellist slowly walked towards the school building.

"How are you feeling?" Hino asked as her face fell a bit.

"Fine," he lied. The truth was he was not fine. His body was still sore...his pride too. For the past four days he had replayed the embarrassing, guilt-filled scene in the practice room in his head. He was going to make it right. He was going to tell her how he felt. Today.

"Follow me," he told her before heading toward the school building. He glanced behind him. Hino had hesitated before following him. Understandable.

* * *

Len led Hino up to the roof. After each step up in the stairs, his pounding heart sped up. He opened the door for her, praying that no one decided to practice on the roof this morning. As both walked out onto the bright concrete, he heard the door close on its own.

"Hino..." he started, "There's another reason why I acted the way I did." She looked at him confused. Before she could say anything, he went on. He just needed to get this out of him in one try without any interruptions.

"I am very attracted to you," he told her, surprised that the pounding in his chest didn't drown out his speech, "And the fever just triggered actions that were hidden. I admit those actions were very...rough. I am deeply sorry for that. And please forgive me for what I am about to do..."

Before she could react to his words, he leaned down and grasped her chin in his hand as gently as he could. His lips softly touched hers. He kept his reeling emotions in check. He felt Hino freeze in surprise, but she didn't pull away. That gave Len a bit more confidence to keep his lips on hers longer than he had first anticipated.

When he finally released the kiss, Hino opened her mouth to speak. Len put his thumb over her lips to silence her, the rest of his hand on her cheek. Her lips were so soft. He could kiss her again...but with every bit of emotion that he held...

No. He couldn't.

"Don't tell me if you feel the same way or not, Hino," he spoke softly, "I don't deserve to know after what I've done." He gently kissed her forehead, feeling as if the action was in slow motion.

"Forgive me..." he whispered again before turning towards the door.

He opened it and before it closed he heard her call, "Tsukimori! ...Len!" Len closed his eyes as the door slammed shut. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and heading down the stairs.

_Please forgive me, Hino...I can't...You don't deserve a man who doesn't have any control. _

_No matter how much he loves you..._


	6. Epilouge

**A/N:** I couldn't stand it...I had a really bad time not feeling guilty about all the reviews I got not to end the way I did. So here is a short add on...the epilouge of Red Velvet Fever. The epilouge I did not plan xD

I am very proud of it though...I wrote it and was like "WHOA! This is better than my first ending!" Well...at least I hope it is. Reviews would be great! (and yes this is the final ending...for sure)

* * *

Epilouge

Len closed the latches of his violin case, the click echoing in the small practice room. He let out a sigh. It had been a week since he had told Hino his feelings...had given her that kiss. He swallowed the lump in his throat and picked up his case. He started out of the practice room as his thoughts wandered even more. He had avoided Hino as much as he possibly could. If she somehow found him, he ignored her. He wasn't able to cope with her. Especially with the final selection coming in just a few short days.

He walked out into the clouded grounds of the school campus, glancing up to the sky. It was going to rain soon. He hoped he could get to the car that was to pick him up before then. As he made his way towards the gates he heard a door open quickly and slam shut. He glanced behind him in curiosity and froze.

Hino was running towards him, trying to catch up even though she had a violin case in one hand and her school bag in the other. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to keep walking.

"Tsukimori!" Hino called. He ignored her. Hurried footsteps came up behind Len and he saw Hino stride her steps with his, catching her breath. "We need to talk," she said breathlessly.

"We have nothing to speak to each other about," Len answered her, hurrying his steps. As he heart pounded, his lips quivered as he remembered the feel of her soft skin on his own.

_No. Push it away, Len. _

"Tsukimori, please!" she said again, "What happened on the roof-"

"Never happened," he interrupted her. He was lying to himself. He knew it. But he couldn't give the pain to her he was capable of.

Len suddenly stopped as Hino stepped in front of him. Her look of determination almost made him melt. "It happened," she told him firmly, "You told me how you felt and...And kissed me." He winced inside. "...Then you left. Without letting me tell you the way I felt."

"And how _do_ you feel, Hino?" he suddenly exclaimed, "After the way I practically molested you in that practice room?" Hino's face made Len regret those words instantly. That was unlike him...to blow up like that.

He let out a growl-like sound, storming over to one of the benches that circled the large statue of the school's mascot. A fairy. He set down his violin case. Hino slowly followed and set her own case and bag down. He looked down at her, his sharp gaze softening. He sighed as he calmed down and ran his fingers through his silky blue hair. "I'm sorry, Hino..." he whispered. She smiled and Len blinked in surprise.

"It's okay..." she answered, "You care enough to push me away for my own good. ...That tells me how much you feel for me." She gently grasped his hand that was still intertwined in his hair. He blushed as she did as well.

"I...do care about you, Len." Len blushed a deeper shade as his throat tightened. Was...this a dream? It had to be. How could she still care about him at all after all he had put her through?

Pushing away his doubt...Len leaned down to Kahoko. He felt a sprinkle of rain on his cheek as he grasped either side of her face gently. The rain continued to fall as his lips touched hers in a kiss. This was nothing like the kiss he had given her before. This one was full of real emotion...and she gave just as much back. The rain hardened to a downpour as their lips started to dance with each other. This was real emotion...

_...this is love._


End file.
